PUMPKIN HEAD
by 1996PSYCHO
Summary: Park Chanyeol tidak pernah menyadari bahwa dibalik wajah cantik itu tersembunyi dendam yang haus akan darah. Byun Baekhyun, adalah kebahagiaan diatas kutukan. [terinspirasi dari film dengan judul yang sama] mature, trigger warning, chanbaek.
1. Chapter 1

**PUMPKIN HEAD**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Genre: Thriller, Trigger Warning, Mature, BL

Rated: [M]

* * *

**CHAPTER 01**

* * *

_"Hei.. kau dengar kabar yang beredar bukan? pst pst.."_

_"Persetanan, aku sudah menduganya pecundang itu tidak akan bisa melawan penguasa, psst.."_

_"Oh lihat lihat, itu dia! Keberadaannya membuat sekolah kita malu, menjijikan"_

_Sejumlah air menghantam wajah itu dengan menyakitkan, air menetes menuruni rambut coklat itu, seragam yang dikenakannya kini sudah basah kuyup akibat guyuran air. Pria itu hanya dapat menatap lantai dengan mata memerah, menahan emosi nya yang sudah meluap-luap, tangannya mengepal keras mendengar suara tertawa memuakkan beberapa siswa di lorong tersebut, beberapa dari mereka bahkan tidak berniat untuk menolong pria malang tersebut yang dengan terang-terangan dirundung._

_"Kau pantas mendapatkannya pecundang"_

_"Kau harusnya sadar diri, kau beruntung mendapatkan beasiswa dari pemilik sekolah ini, lihat bagaimana kau membalas budi, tak tahu diri"_

_Suara langkah kaki menghentikan aksi perundungan itu, para preman sekolah itu melihat siapa yang datang, terburu-buru menundukkan kepalanya. Pria yang baru datang tersebut menatap dengan dingin, seakan pandangannya dapat membunuh siapapun yang berani membuka suara menentangnya._

_Pria itu mengayunkan tangannya memukul pria di hadapannya, tubuhnya terlempar kebelakang hingga menimbulkan suara ketika bertabrakan dengan pintu kelas, pria basah kuyup tersebut meringis kesakitan. _

_Pria misterius itu mencengkram kerah pria tersebut dengan mata berapi-api, "Kulihat wajahmu lagi, akan kuhabisi kau", nada suaranya begitu serius, namun tak menggetarkan pria yang ujung bibirnya sobek akibat pukulan keras. "Tsk, menyakitkan bukan? Kehilangan ibumu?"_

_"Brengsek!" Bogem mentah kembali di berikan bertubi pada wajah yang mulai berdarah._

_"Fuck, dia akan benar-benar membunuhnya" kekeh salah seorang antek pria misterius itu, mereka hanya menonton tanpa niat untuk melerai._

_Entah kekuatan darimana pria itu dapat bangkit dan mendorong tubuh yang lebih besar dibanding dengan tubuhnya, "Aku akan membuat hidupmu sengsara sialan" Ancamnya kemudian melangkah pergi dengan kepala panas, meninggalkan lawannya yang terbatuk mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Dalam hati ia terus mengutuk pria yang membuat hidupnya sengsara._

_Ia bersumpah akan membalaskan dendamnya, 'Aku yang akan membuatmu sengsara.._

_Park Chanyeol'_


	2. Chapter 2

**PUMPKIN HEAD**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Genre: Thriller, Trigger Warning, Mature, BL

Rated: [M]

* * *

**CHAPTER 02**

* * *

Siang itu suasana kelas begitu ricuh, tampak beberapa siswa yang berkumpul di satu meja dan mulai berbagi informasi hangat seputar hal yang terjadi di sekolah.

Chanyeol hendak mengeraskan volume suara musiknya ketika telinganya tidak sengaja menangkap pembicaraan para siswa tersebut. "Yah, dia sangat cantik, aku bersumpah", "Benarkah? Aku mendengar dia akan berada di kelas kita, sial aku sangat penasaran", "Kau harus melihat tubuhnya yang-"

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti ketika Chanyeol mendorong mejanya dengan keras hingga mengenai bangku pria di depannya. Tubuh tingginya berdiri hendak meninggalkan kelas, suasana hatinya sedang buruk, ia hanya ingin duduk tenang sembari mendengarkan musik di galery nya, ketika tanpa sengaja seseorang bertubuh mungil menabrak tubuh tingginya di depan pintu kelas hingga menyebabkan pria mungil itu terjungkal kebelakang.

Hampir saja mendarat di kerasnya lantai jika Chanyeol tidak dengan sigap merangkuh pinggangnya.

Pandangan mereka bertemu.

_Shit, _Chanyeol bisa merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak saat itu juga, pria di hadapannya seperti tidak nyata, perpaduan rambut silver dengan iris mata hanzel, apakah ia orang Korea?

Serta tangannya yang melingkar sempurna di pinggang ramping tersebut.

"..maaf" Suara pria itu menyadarkan Chanyeol dari keterlamunannya, dengan cepat ia menarik lengannya hingga kembali tercipta jarak diantara keduanya.

_..când te-am învelit în jurul degetelor mele frumoase __(__when I wrapped you around my beautiful fingers.._)

"Kau tak apa?" Chanyeol benci mendengar dirinya terdengar sepeti seorang pecundang yang gagap, pertanyaannya dibalas dengan anggukan kecil. Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal, ia tidak tahu harus bertindak bagaimana, kemana perginya Park Chanyeol yang arogan dan dingin?

"Kau anak kelas ini? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya, apa kau pindahan?", Pria mungil itu tersenyum mendengarnya, "Iya, rambut ini terlihat begitu mencolok bukan? Rata-rata siswa disini berambut hitam sepertimu".

Chanyeol berfikir bahwa rambut silver itu terlihat begitu halus, ia ingin meletakan tangannya disana dan mengusaknya, hanya ingin merasakan tekstur rambut itu tentunya, tidak ada hal lain.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Park Chanyeol, kau bisa memanggilku Chanyeol"

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat yang lebih kecil, membuat seisi kelas menutup mulutnya tidak percaya akan sikap anak pemilik sekolah itu.

_..vei fi prins în capcana mea _ _(..__you will be caught in my trap)_

Jemari lentik itu meraih jemari besar tersebut, menjabatnya.

**"Byun Baekhyun.."**

_..nu există întoarcere înapoi __(..__there is no turning back)_

.

.

.

.

a/n: omg this story is so messed up. I'm sorry, i tried


End file.
